Won't Be Surprised
by engine47
Summary: My whole life...I've never loved anything more. Willow. Oz. Istanbul in the future, a meeting. oneshot.


Won't Be Surprised

AU Post Chosen, Slight Angel Season 5. Slight Spoilers for Beer Bad, Wild at Heart, Something Blue, New Moon Rising, Chosen. Want a sequel to this? Ask.

Willow walked down the street in Istanbul between Kennedy and Xander.

"Ok, so there's a potential slayer here. Now do we just look for a girl who looks strong or what?" Xander asked. Kennedy sighed.

"Men," she said. "Always such idiots. Willow and I can sense if the girl is a slayer."

"Hey!" Xander yelled indignantly. "Men are not idiots or imbeciles or whatever. Nothing can defeat the penis!" Kennedy raised her eyebrows and looked at him while Willow laughed.

"Yeah, Xand, but this time there's no cave Buffy who had too much alcohol to drink." Willow snorted.

"Oh my god!" Xander looked horrified. "I'm recycling my jokes! I'm using the same ones over and over again! Oh god, I'm dying!" Willow smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up Xander. Anyway, I think we've looked enough for this girl, but I'll look for five more minutes. You two can go meet Buffy and Cordy at that café."

"Isn't that Cordy girl in a coma?" Kennedy asked, confused.

"No, she woke up," Xander said resignedly. "Now she can yell at me and annoy me again. Oh, god. And I'll have to sit there while she and Buffy talk fashion. Not again!" He turned and started to walk towards the café.

"Oh, they're so going to get back together," Willow said while grinning. She turned to Kennedy. "Make sure they don't kill each other." Kennedy laughed and went to follow Xander and Willow walked down the street. She turned the corner and bumped into someone, both of them falling into a table with multicolored scarves on it and knocking it over.

"God, I'm so sorry," the man said. "I didn't see where I was going, and-" Willow looked up, shocked.

"Oz." she stated. He half-smiled at her.

"Hey, Will," he said calmly.

'So Oz-like," she thought. 'Hey, Will. Short, to the point. Just like Oz. Monosyllabic. Not saying very much. Just like Oz. Oz. Oz. Oh god, Oz!' She snapped out of it when she realized he was staring at her with an amused smirk on his face.

"Yes, I am Monosyllabic Guy, as Cordy still calls me. And, yes, you did say that all out loud." He said. Willow felt her face flaming.

"Yes, well, you know me. Lots of rambling thought processes. No change there. Hah." She rambled. They stared at each other for a minute before the owner of the table starting yelling at them.

"Ah! You crazy American kids, always ruining my stuff! You hurt my clothes, expensive silk! All ruined on the ground and everything! Achh!"

Willow and Oz were biting their lips so hard while trying not to laugh at the old man. Oz grabbed Willow's hand and they took off running down the street, dodging crowds while the old man yelled after them. They finally stopped in the middle of a park near a stream and sat down on a bench. Oz didn't let go of her hand.

"So, this was a surprise," Willow said. Oz smirked.

"Surprised? But you said that you wouldn't be," he replied. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Well, last time I saw you, you said that if you ever turned the corner in Istanbul when you were old and blue- haired and I was there, you wouldn't be surprised because..."

She finished his sentence. "Because you're with me." She touched a hand to his cheek. "I still mean that, you know. Even if I'm not old and blue haired." She smiled slightly and he smiled warmly at her.

"You're with me always, too. But...I... there have been others. 2 others, actually." He looked down. "I'm sorry." She looked at him sadly.

"No! Don't apologize. You had... have, I meant. Have total right. I was with Tara and then after she...died, and now I have Kennedy. I have no right to be upset with you in any way." She turned up a corner of her mouth slightly.

"Do you know how many times I cried for you after you left Sunnydale last time? I cried for you so many times. Even though I loved Tara, I cried so many times because I missed you." Willow said. He looked at her.

"I still love you, Will. I always will. You were my always, my everything and you have been since." Oz said. She started to cry.

"But you left! You left me, and I was so upset. I even did a spell that made Buffy and Spike fall in love and be engaged. It was terrible. I never truly got over you, Oz. I didn't have a chance to." She trailed off into a whisper. He squeezed her hand.

"Maybe now is our time," he said softly. She looked up at him, astonished.

"Now?" she asked. "But, I'm with Kennedy. And you'd really want..." He grinned.

"Yes, I'd really want..." Oz said. They hugged.

"But what about your girlfriend? I mean, you can't just leave her. Can you?" he asked. Willow looked down and sighed.

"I can't just leave her. I care about her, but Oz, I love you. I mean..." He looked up at her in shock.

"You love me?" he asked nervously. She paused for a minute.

"Oh, you know me, rambly girl. Always with the rambling and the never stopping talking and the not knowing what I'm saying. Uh, yeah, I never know what the hell comes out of my mouth, and..." He cut her off by grabbing her and kissing her. She kissed him back with everything she had. When they finally broke off, she was dazed and her lips were swollen.

"Wow," Willow breathed. "No coherent thought there. Except man kiss good." He laughed.

"So, can I see you again?" Oz replied. She gave him a large, cheeky smile.

"Absolutely!" she said happily. "Here." She took a pen out of her purse and wrote on his palm the number to her hotel room. "Here's my hotel room number, if you ever want to call, you know, get together sometime." He smirked at her.

"Oh, I will. I definitely will."

"Yay!" Willow replied. They both laughed. They both stood up and turned to go different ways. She stopped and turned around.

"Oz!" she yelled after him. He stopped and turned around as well.

"Do you love me?" she asked softly. He smiled.

"My whole life...I've never loved anything else," he replied. She smiled back at him and they both turned around.

Willow met Kennedy, Cordy, Xander, and Buffy at the café.

"Wow, Will, you're making with the smiling way too much," Buffy said.

"Yeah, but I mean, you're wearing too much black to be that happy. And the hair, it just looks, well..." Cordelia trailed off after the look Xander gave her.

"Let it go, Cor," he said. Everyone laughed.

"I don't get it," Kennedy said.

"That's because you weren't there, dumbass!" Cordy yelled. Kennedy opened her mouth and glared at Cordy.

"I'm sorry, who died and made you queen of the world?" she replied. Xander snorted.

"Cordy has always been queen of the world. Queen C. Didn't you know?" he asked sarcastically. Cordy smacked him on the head.

"Ow," he muttered. Willow smirked. Xander and Cordy. She and Oz. Now all they needed was Buffy and Angel getting back together to complete the high school group.

'Huh,' Willow mused. 'Maybe we should do that.'


End file.
